


Auxiliary Memo

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: (Auxiliary Memo is a side story in the CE AU series… it takes place between Badinage and Conveyance and reminds the boys of Liana’s age…)Trying to make dinner Liana is distracted by a call from her best friend... who is stressing out over some rule breaking and how good some men look in uniforms.Liana has to agree... Some rules are meant to be broken but only with the right uniformed man!





	Auxiliary Memo

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation wouldn't leave me alone... I don't know if Amber or Shawn will play a larger part in the CE world but Amber wouldn't shut up!!!
> 
> Language is Rated R

**Auxiliary Memo**

_Adjective: providing supplementary or additional help and support._

_(Auxiliary Memo is a side story in the CE AU series… it takes place between **Badinage** and **Conveyance** and reminds the boys of Liana’s age…)_

Liana wasn’t quite sure what to do with all the apples and oranges, Seth had made snarky commented on making homemade apple pies and so she had sent him and Larkin to town to get everything she would need but for now she had to start dinner.

Running through the groceries they all had scattered to get at the local store yesterday she was trying to piece together a decent meal when her cell phone went off.

The ringtone was that of Amber’s and it gave her pause, cause if she answered it and her ditzy friend/Cousin pieced together that she was with Mox she would demand her _‘I told you so’ _and Liana really didn’t want to deal with that. But there was a prideful piece that want to tell her friend that Mox was indeed ‘_hers’ _just like Amber had stated months ago.

Sighing she answered the call and put it on speaker so she could continue on makes dinner. “About flipping time girl… I am dying over here!” Laughing at the huffiness in her friends voice she played along, “and where is here this week?” A noise behind her then warm hands slipping under her tee warns her of Mox’s arrival in the kitchen. “I am SoCal today baby!” Mox snorts in her hair but Amber didn’t hear and continued onward, “sooooo spill girlie, has that wonderful Army man made an honest woman out of you yet?”

Blinking in confusion and noticing a squeeze at her hips. “Army man?” Amber is quick and she is speed talking, “Rollins girl… I swear that man…” Snorting when a growl slips from Mox she tilted her head back and up to kiss him quiet. “Are you listening to me Liana?” Giggling when she pulls back she honestly replies, “Nope not at all!” Amber gasps and snaps back, “I said I am pregnant…”

Pushing away from Mox Liana let the shock hit then followed by, “how did that happen?” Mox is laughing silently behind her whispers in her ear, “I volunteer to reeducate you baby?” The images of yesterday and last night ripple through her and she bites back a moan, but Amber is harping at her again. “what do you mean ‘how’ Geezs Liana you sat right next to me in sex ed,” Mox is snorting again and his hands are now cupping her breasts. Swallowing hard she stutters out, “I bet Josh is having a heart attack!” There is a lick at her ear….

A snort from Amber, at least she thinks its from Amber, “Josh doesn’t have anything to do with it Liana… that’s why I am screwed!” Another snort and this time she knows its comes from Mox, “I don’t understand Am what happened?” Her friend is openly crying now, “Vegas is what happened… and that damn man!” Blinking as she push’s off Mox and tries to pay real attention to the conversation.

A sob, “Lee I broke Mama’s golden rule!” Eyes wide she freezes when Mox asks, “Golden rule?” She turns to him and blinks, but Amber has heard him, “Liana who’s…” Blushing she quickly states, “Mox Am but that not important, why would you break one of only two rules we had to follow?” Mox is casting her a curious look but Amber whines, “how did you get away with it with Rollins?”

Shaking her head, she snapping, “Aunt Pattie understood Seth was a FRIEND Amber not something else…. I dodged the bullet there!” Mox is sitting on a barstool and leaning forward now, “ladies what **IS** the golden rule from Aunt Pattie?” Sighing she and Amber both states at the same time.

**Girls its fine to look at a man in uniform, there is nothing sexier but if you ever touch one I will break your fingers….. Look but don’t ever touch!**

Mox is cocking his head to the side asking, “she have something against service men?” Laughing Liana tells him, “only Uncle John!” Amber is whining still, “stupid Vegas…. How do they get away serving underage people alcohol?” Liana is looking at Mox and he is grinning, “better question is what does Vegas have to do with you getting pregnant?” Amber is huffing, “there is a Fort… Forts are bad bad places Lee… they have yummy looking men!” Mox is laughing out right at Amber’s tone.

Smiling herself she asks, “ok so Forts house yummy men, check!” Amber is coughing out, “stop making fun of me Lee, Shawn was just… we were so drunk, and he kept calling me Ma’am… and then I noticed how hot he was in his uniform.” Liana is trying to follow along but Roman is sleepy eyed walking into the kitchen and he is smiling… “Yes, I can see your problem, some men shouldn’t call you Ma’am or wear uniforms!” Roman is looking at her strangely.

Snarling Amber is snapping, “LIANA… this is serious I broke the golden rule, and now I am preggers… what am I going to? My mom and dad is going to kill me!” Something flickers in the back of her mind but before she can comment Amber crying out, “and why ain’t you preggers with me?” Here Mox coughs and Roman is freezing in place, “Why…” Amber is laughing, “cause we do everything together Lee… we HAVE to have our babies together!” Liana feels a chill race down her spine, but Amber wasn’t done, “you have your Mox now… so get hustling chickdee!” Roman finally lets loose his laugher and Mox just gives her a raised eyebrow.

“We don’t do everything together Am,” but Amber isn’t listening, instead she is calling out. “Shawn baby come here and meet MY second in command,” there is a slight pause where the phone is covered up and Roman takes this chance, “do I even want to know?” Mox waves a hand, “best friends/ that were gave two golden rules to follow and failed miserable at it!” Roman is smirking and adding, “like two other best friends I know of!” Mox grins evilly at him.

Suddenly a sweet Texas drawl is politely talking and Liana blinks and can’t stop the laughter when ‘Shawn’ calls her Ma’am! Her interest is peaked, “where are you stationed at Shawn?” a moment, “I am currently finishing up a stunt here in Cal at Fort Michaels Ma’am!” Beaming she looks at Mox who has decided to pay attention to his phone for the moment but Roman moves in closer - listening, “where’s the next stop?” immediate “Fort Piper Ma’am!” Roman stills and Mox’s head snaps up and he is asking, “why Piper?” Shawn’s tone changes and Liana wonders at it for a moment.

“Training Sir.. My CO recommended me for a new program.” Mox is opening his mouth but Roman beats him to the punch, “your CO?” No pause, “General Angle Sir… He sort took me in after BT.” There is a moment and Liana can hear a light discussion between Shawn and Amber and after a few minutes Amber is back.

“I don’t know why they call it morning sickness if your getting sick at night,” Roman is next to her mentioning, “try some ginger tea babygirl!” Amber flips her some more lip, “forget worrying about Fort’s it sounds like your starting a harem of your own Lee,” Closing her eyes she wonders, “a harem you say?” Amber chirpers, “well if your Mox and sexy voice there is anything like Rollins.. totally go for it sister!” For some reason Roman looks at her and adds, “but your already breaking the golden rule once you sure you want to triple it?” there is so much play in his eyes, but she doesn’t find it amusing. “Bite your tongue Reigns I can hardly keep up with Mox and you want to add Seth of people in there…”

Mox’s eyes are narrowed but he joins in his brothers play with her, “give me some time Uce let me break her in a little more first.” Snapping her head to give him in what she hoped was an evil look but failed badly when he smiled at her, “OMG Lee… you rat!” Glancing down at her phone she blinked, “what? Why?” Amber is giggling, “your Mox is Military… See I told you, we do everything together, even break the rules!” Mox is laughing but mentions, “there is a way around this golden rules Ladies!” Liana cocks her head in silent question, but Amber is asking, “give me…I will take all the help I can get!”

“It’s simple really..” He smirks, “take the man out of the uniform!” There is another buzzing in the back of her head but Roman is asking, “Ok smart ass that MIGHT solve one issue but your forgetting the other?” Mox blinks innocently. “That takes care of the first golden rule, but didn’t someone say there were TWO?” A minute then two, “Oh hell no…. Daddy is going to KILL me!” Liana freezes and the buzzing at the back of her head explodes and she whines, “I don’t care about you, Uncle John is going to kill ME!” Roman and Mox both glances at her and she pouts sadly. Amber however crackles out, “I don’t think there is a fix for this one!” Mox is propping his chin into a cupped hand.

Roman on the only hand is asks, “well what **IS** the second golden rule?” Liana and Amber once again, together tell them.

**I don’t care if you find yourself a Military man, but you better make damn sure he outranks me cause if not I am going to kill the sonofabitch for touching you then I am will put a damn Chastity belt on you!**

Mox is the first to recover, “well what rank is Shawn?” Roman rolls his eyes and asks the larger question, “don’t you mean what rank Uncle John is?” Liana blinks then looks down at her phone, “Am.. “ A huffed cry, “how I am supposed to know this stuff?” Liana whimpers and tries, “text them you dizzy! Cause I am pretty sure Uncle John was promoted a year or two ago…” Amber is mumbling, “he was Mama had a lot of his favorites for dinner that night!”

A moment then Amber states, “Shawn texted me back he is a SPC what does that even mean?” Mox snorts and helps her, “it means you should get ready for that chastity belt.” A while, “I liked you- you know!” Mox grins, “I am a likable person!” A choke, “Liana….I take it back- stick with Rollin or sexy voice!” Mox is making a sour face and snarls when Roman move to sling an arm around her shoulders in play, “yeah Liana… stick with me!” Gasping out she push’s him away, “I don’t think Katelyn would like that! And Amber you know Seth is seeing someone so don’t even play like that!”

“Leave a girl to her fantasies would you!” was the comeback, shooting back- “then leave me to my Mox!” Mox’s eyes charge up with the glow from his magic and she feel him deep within her soul. “SHIT Lee… Mama just texted me back! Papa is a… why is everyone abbreviating this crap!” Snapping back, “why is it you being an Army brat and don’t know it?” a growl, “Touchy… MAJ is what she texted.” Roman is howling and looking at Mox, “looks like someone is else is going to be getting that chastity belt Capt.” Mox is snarling, “Fuck off Reigns!” Roman only laughs harder and Liana whines… “I don’t want to wear a chastity belt….”

Amber finds a positive side, “lookie Lee… he cant make us wear one… Well not me anyways… I got to pop out a kid in seven months…” Liana sourly bites back, “you can wear one up till then, right? I mean we do, do everything together after all!” Mox is annoyed that Roman is still laughing but suddenly the front door opens, and Seth calls out, “honey I am home!” Amber squeals in delight and Liana can feel the pout still on her lips! Seth steps into the kitchen and sees everyone either laughing or pouting and innocently asks, “okay what did I miss?” Larkin comes up behind and Mox sourly asks, “Lark babygirl you think your dad would adopt me?” Larkin blinks but Roman is asking, “what would that solve?” Mox shrugs and tosses out, “her dad is a Lt Colonel… I would outrank Uncle John by association..” Roman is laughing again, “it don’t work like that Uce!” Mox goes back to pouting, “its worth a try asshole!”

Liana cant help but smile and kiss away his pout! Giggling as his strong arms come around her in a hurry as he whispers, “then we need to make use with the time we have before I meet Uncle John!” Roman is making an odd face but snorts, “or get to hustling in making that baby!”

Mox moans in a longing state, “don’t tempt me Uce!”

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
